Nothing Left
by Whispstar
Summary: The re-write of At The Tip Of A Sword. Pearl has had a fairly easy life within her district, but that will all change when there is a new twist to the Capitol's favorite game... and she is about to be a part of it. T for violence and minor language.


**I think most of you were wondering why I took down the story "At The Tip of A Sword." Well, here is your reason. Someone was being very rude to me, so I decided to rewrite the story. New people, new plot, new writing.**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

Main Character:

Pearl: (Alive)

Name: Pearl Maine K.

Nickname: None

Species: Human/Ender-Dragon Hybrid

Father: Ender D.

Step-Father: Erin Mark K.

Mother: Rebecca Maria K.

Sister: Kaylee Anna K.

Eyes: Dark Purple

Hair: Blond with purple highlights. Medium length.

Skin: Slightly pale.

Height: 5"4

Weight: 95 lbs.

Age: 13 yrs.

* * *

I lay in my bed wide awake, staring up at my ceiling. My ceiling was white, with many bumps and cracks. The paint job was very crude, and you could see where the brush strokes started and ended. There were dry paint splotches from where the paint was dripping, and where my mom and step-dad had tried to patch up the cracks.

I sigh. Why did we have to be contained into 6 districts? Only the elders knew, and the last one who tried to tell people, got himself killed, and the people who listened to him. What was so important that they had to keep from us? We all wanted answers.

I sigh again and remove my gaze from the ceiling.

"I'm tired of watching the ceiling for something like freedom to come." I mutter, shoving my face into my pillow. I never knew what freedom was like, but I could only imagine. I imagine freedom a lot. I imagine myself going beyond the wall of lava into the beautiful fields that lay beyond it. My parents had said, well, at least my dad had said before he was killed, that there would always be freedom.

I snort at the thought. Nobody outside of the Capitol had freedom. Everybody else in the districts had to get up and do what the Capitol told them to do.

"I'm lucky that I'm in the Redstone district." I mutter, removing my face from my pillow. The Redstone district was the only one that could overthrow the Capitol, if we had the chance.

"Pearl?" A feminine voice whispers.

I lift my head up and look at the doorway. It was cracked open, and my sister was looking at me from the hallway.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" She whispers, coming towards me while shutting the door behind her.

"Why would you care?" I ask annoyed.

She ignores my attitude and sits down on the bed beside me. "Mother and father are in bed. Shouldn't you be asleep too?" She asks, innocently.

"Why are you still up then? And don't try to pull the innocent look. You're eleven Kaylee." I whisper, annoyance still clear in my tone. Me and Kaylee looked almost like twins. We both had the same round faces, freckles, and long hair. The only differences were the fact that I had purple streaks in my hair, while she had none, and I had purple eyes, while she had blue. We weren't born from the same father. She was born from my step-dad.

"I was worried about you." She muttered, almost quiet enough for me not to hear it.

"You're worried? About the drawing tomorrow? Kaylee, there are a thousand other kids who could get picked. I only have my name in there once." I exclaim, laying my head back down onto my pillow.

She stands up, and walks towards the door. As she pulls it open, she turns around and says something to me.

"Don't act like you aren't afraid Pearl." She says as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm not!" I call.

I can here her faint footsteps moving towards her room, and I can hear the faint creak of her door as she opens it. Her door always squeaks. I was the oldest, so therefore I got the biggest room, except for my parents room and the kitchen.

I pull my covers up to my chin, and close my eyes.

"I have nothing to worry about tomorrow." I mutter as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Wooh. Here is the prologue for the re-written A.T.T.O.A.S! How did you like it? Let me know! **

**Whispstar**


End file.
